Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas: Changing Destinies
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: Water and fire, moon and sun, two girls, two best friends, Mizuki and Taiyo, one is Poseidon's daughter and the other one is Zues's. They're both holding the great powers that can change destinies, travel to the past...they roles for the holy war? Read and find out the adventure of the two girls. My first SSTLC fiction, please don't be too harsh. Degel X Oc and Oc X ?
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Destinies**

This is our first Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas fic, please don't be too harsh to me and my BFF Chibi chan, we will do our best (^v^) Before we star, we would like to tell all of you that the reason we make this fic because we think that the Gold Saints...they weren't deserved to die and so...we decide that we will change the story, don't worry, not changing all just only a part that no one will die and a few more stuffs, that's all, happy ending (^.^) If any of you don't like what we change then don't read it. Now please enjoy your reading times (^-^) Thank you! BTW, I does not own Taiyo, she is my BFF's OC Chibi chan

Prologue

Under the rainy day, two chariots riding by two person. One was a young handsome man with blond red hair and he wore a short blue chiton with orang cloak as he was ride a golden chariot that had the simple of the sun on it as there was a lady, who had a lovely long brown hair and beautiful reddish eyes as she wore a long orange chiton and she was carried a child inside her. The other chariot was ride by a young lady, who had long silver white hair as she tied her hair into the high ponytail with a pair of lovely purple eyes, she wore a simple short violet chiton as she was riding a silver white chariot with the simple of the moon on it and just liked the man, she was riding with a beautiful lady, who had a long black hair like the night skied as she had a pair of beautiful blue eyes liked the ocean as she was wearing a simple long white chiton and liked the brown hair woman, she was also carried her child inside her. The two were riding the chariot were Apollo, the god of the sun and Artemis, the goddess of the moon as these two were taking the two woman to the safer placed and hiding them from Hades, the god of hell also knew as their uncle. They kept riding until they reach to the white gray round gate

"Here we are, the Gate of Kronos, hurry up, Heller, you and Selena have to pass through the gate before the specters and Pandora come here" Apollo said as he helped the brown hair lady, Heller got down the chariot

"Let's go Selena" Artemis said as she helped the black hair lady, Selena got down as the two woman were carried 7 month years old babies in their stomachs and the two woman looked at each others and walked toward to the gate.

"Live well" Apollo looked at the two ladies as Artemis just nodded at them

"Thank you, we will" Heller smiled and she looked at her best friend

"We will protect our babies" Selena smiled as the two woman stepped into the gate of time, the Gate of Kronos, leaving the two god/goddess behind under the rain...

...

Up on the mountain of Olympus, the twelve gods and goddess were having the meeting as the first one who spoke was Zeus, he had a beautiful long golden hair and a pair of beauty blue eyes as he wore a long white chiton

"Everyone, as you can see there is an empty chair in this meeting a that chair belong to my brother, Poseidon, because of the fight with Hades, Poseidon was under seal of protection. Things are getting worse when darkness keeps terrors the lives" Zeus stopped for a moments as his blue eyes watched around "Every 250 years there will have a holy war between Athena and Hades, there are nothing we can do but we just can't let the darkness terror the lands like that" Like a roar, Zeus was trying his best to hold his anger

"Father" A feminine voiced was heard and everyone looked at the owner of the voice, Athena, the goddess of wisdom "I suggest that we should find someone with a power can change destiny but not the Moirai sisters, we might have the advantage for the next holy war between me and Hades" Athena, the goddess of wisdom replied as she had a long brown reddish hair and she was wearing a simple long dark blue chiton

"Change destiny..." Zeus looked at Athena as he was deep in though, suddenly, there was a strong cold winds flew in and relieve a tall handsome man, he had a long black hair and a of dark purple eyes and a smirked appeared on his lips as he was wearing a long black chiton "Hades...what brought you here my brother? I though you never like the meeting" Zeus smiled

"Zeus...my brother, I though that I heard something about change destiny, a change that the Moirai sisters couldn't do it" Hades smirked "Or may be I heard wrong?" Hades said with a smooth voiced as he glanced at Athena, who looked at him sternly

"No, you didn't wrong" Zeus answered

"And you think that someone have that kind of power my dear brother?" Hades smiled and his smiled dropped when he saw Zeus looked at him with a smiled

"Yes" Zeus smiled as he glanced at Apollo and Artemis

"Then show me my dear brother, where is this person have this kind of power?" Hades asked calmly

"You will know soon when...they are ready" Zeus replied

"Them?"

"Yes...the two with great powers, you knew them didn't you Hades?" Zeus smirked as Hades remain silent until he broke it

"Fine then Zeus...I'll wait for them, but every living things couldn't resist the seduce of the darkness" Hades smiled as he disappeared

"You will see Hades...you will see..." Zeus chuck...

...

In the hospital of Tokyo modern time, two baby girls were born, Heller named her daughter follow the language of this country, Taiyo is mean "The sun" and Selena also named her daughter followed Japanese, Mizuki is mean "Beautiful moon". When the girls were born, their destinies were already sealed by the gods, the two girls has a powered that can changed destinies. Mizuki, daughter of Poseidon and Taiyo, daughter of Zeus...

...

HOPE ALL YOU ENJOY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

AND SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE ENJOY

(^,^)

THANK YOU FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Destinies**

Hi there (^,^) Please enjoy your reading times. I does not own Taiyo, she belong to my BFF Chibi chan (^v^)

Chapter 1: Beginning

In the museum of Tokyo, a group of high shool students wearing the blue uniforms were surround in the middle of the hall. Surround them were the beautiful white stone pillars and the white statues of man and woman, some loose head, others were loose arms and some parts of the body. The students were looking around in awes until they teacher spoke

"Alright! Everyone, today is your tour day in the museum, I know we will have summer break after today's tour but before that I want..." The teacher noticed a student who didn't listen "Nakahara san do you hear me?"

"Eh? Hai!" The young teenage who looked about sixteen as she had a pair of amber brown eyes and short brown messy hair that could mistake as a boy but thanks to her blue uniform that people knew that she is a girl, she snapped out of her mind as she looked up and she was wearing her blue school's uniform vest, blue skirt that reach to her knees and a red bow tied around her shirt neck and she was holding her orange bag.

"Please pay attention, Nakahara san" The teacher looked at her and he continued "I want all of you take note for this tour, take all the information you need about the ancient Greek and do a research about it. This will be your summer homework, so please take note carefully" The teacher looked around and he stopped at the girl "Especially you Nakahara san, now please follow me to the next room after that, all of you are free to go around" He guided as the students followed him, the short brown hair girl sighed heavily as she rubbed her hair

"Ueda sensei is quite harsh today right?" A sweet gentle voiced could hear as the brown hair girl looked at the owner of the voiced and she saw a girl at her age, wearing the uniform liked her and the girl had a long dark blue hair almost liked black that reach to her mid back and she had a pair of lovely dark blue eyes that similar to the gulf and she was holding her ice blue bag "Taiyo chan, are you alright?" The girl asked worriedly

"Is nothing" Taiyo replied cheerfully "Mizuki chan, you don't have to worry about me all the times, you knows how strong I am"

"You're right" Mizuki sighed lightly "But seriously...what's wrong?" Mizuki looked worriedly

"I can't hide anything from you right?" Sighed heavily and Taiyo smiled as she continued "Well...I has a strange dreamed lately"

"Yume (Dream)?" Mizuki looked quite surprised and Taiyo nodded, before she could said anything they teacher voiced was calling them

"Nakahara san and Takenaka san!"

"Ah!...Hai!" Mizuki gasp as she looked back to their teacher

"Ahhh...We're coming! Come on Mizuki chan!" Taiyo replied

"Un" Mizuki nodded as the two girls hurriedly ran to their tour's group, what they did not knows that there was a young man, he had a blond red hair and a pair of skied blue eyes, he was wearing a simple white shirt with dark blue jacket and long black pants and he was watching the two girls for the whole times 'It's time...for them' Apollo smiled lightly...

...

While the teacher was telling them about the Greek's mythology, the two best friends were whispering with each others

"You said that you has a weird dream?" Mizuki asked

"Yeah..." Taiyo rubbed her head "It's quite strange..."

"So...what was you dreaming about?"

"I...was flying in the sky" Taiyo replied cheerfully but also quietly

"Hoe?" Mizuki sweat dropped

"It was strange and it was so cool" Taiyo replied with sparkles were in her amber brown eyes "I was flying liked a bird"

"T...Taiyo chan..." Mizuki sweat bullets

"I love it!" Taiyo smiled cheerfully as Mizuki smiled lightly and the brown hair girl continued "I was flying until I saw a man...he wore some white cloths likes in the ancient Greek's time...and then...I saw him smiling to me and then...I woke up" Taiyo sighed

"I'm kind of having a strange dream like you Taiyo chan" Mizuki looked at her friend

"Hontouni?(really?)" Taiyo smiled cheerfully as she looked at Mizuki with her sparkling eyes "Did you fly? Did you see the sky? Did you feels liked the bird?" Taiyo asked

"Taiyo chan..." Mizuki sweat dropped "Ie (no) I dreamed that I was under the sea and..." Mizuki tried to explained but Taiyo cut her in

"So you didn't fly? Did you swim? Did you see the man?" Taiyo asked

"Ie...I didn't but..." Mizuki tried to explained but Taiyo cut her in again

"Awww...Why didn't you swim? I want to know! I want to know!" Taiyo whined as Mizuki sighed heavily

"Taiyo chan..." Mizuki tried to explained again but their teacher's voiced interrupted them

"Ahem!" Their teacher cleared his throat as he continued "Takenaka san" he called

"Hai!" Mizuki looked at him nervously

"Could you tell me about what I just explained about the beginning of Greek mythology?" The teacher raised his eyebrow

"Hai" Mizuki nodded and she took a deep breathed "In the beginning of the world, there was only chaos. Then out of the void appeared Erebus, the unknowable place where death dwells, and Night. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness. Then somehow Love was born, bringing the start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, Gaia, the earth appeared..." Mizuki said but te teacher cut her in

"Alright...you can stop now...and as I said..." The teacher continued his speech but Mizuki cut him in

"But Ueda sensei...please let me finish" Mizuki said with a strange toned that every times she was explained something that no one could refuse her as everyone stared at her as a few persons seem to being nervous at her tone "Now where were we? Ah! Yes...Then Erebus with Night, who gave birth to Ether, the heavenly light, and to Day the earthly light. Then Night alone, produced Doom, Fate, Death, Sleep, Dreams, Nemesis, and others that come to man out of darkness." Mizuki smiled at her teacher, who sweated nervously as she continued "Meanwhile Gaia alone gave birth to Uranus, the heavens. Uranus became Gaia's mate covering her on all sides. Together they produced the three Cyclopes, the three Hecatoncheires, and twelve Titans" Mizuki smiled sweetly as her teacher sweating bullets "That's how it began...Sensei, if you want I can continue"

"I...Ie...T...That's alright" The teacher sweat bullets "As Takenaka kun said, that's how it began and now all of you are all free to go around the museum" As he finished the students were separated and some others students and most of them were males, they were looking at Mizuki in awed, some were blushing and some showed a bit of respects or jealousy.

"It deserves Mizuki chan! One of the top 5 of our school idols!" Taiyo cheered with a thumb up

"But you are also in top 10 school idols too Taiyo chan" Mizuki raised an eyebrow "And you are the president of karatedo club"

"But still...you are the president of kendo club and book club!" Taiyo protested "Beside boys follows you everywhere Mizuki chan" Taiyo pouted "None are follow me"

"Because...you beat all the guys that flirting both of us Taiyo chan" Mizuki sighed heavily and Taiyo laughed nervously "Now back to our topic...about the dream" Mizuki raised her finger up to prevented Taiyo interrupted her again "I was floating under the water" Mizuki looked up to the celling "The water...it was strange...somehow it was cool and it also warm at the same time...like something in the water surround me and it tried to...protected me"

"Eh...It's really strange" Taiyo nodded "By the way...what are we talking about?" Taiyo asked as Mizuki stared at her and she said nothing as she walked away "Wa...Matsu! (wait!) I'm kidding! Mizuki chan!" Taiyo called as she ran followed the long dark blue hair girl until she saw Mizuki stopped "Gomenasai Mizuki chan, I didn't mean to" Taiyo clapped her hands as she apologized, Mizuki gave her friend a slight glared and she sighed

"Alright..." Mizuki sighed lightly as she forgave Taiyo's behavior the she looked up to the statue in front of her and Taiyo

"Koreha...(this is...)" Taiyo awed as she looked up to saw a big statue of a god, he wore a long chiton as he was sitting on the chair and holding a trident with a crown spikes up on his head, he had a long beard and a muscles body

"Poseidon...Wadatsumi (god sea)..." Mizuki whispered

"So...this is the Lord of the Ocean...Sea god...Poseidon...he look so muscles...ne? (right?)" Taiyo looked at her friend

"Un...Okaasan (mother) somehow adores Poseidon a lot" Mizuki smiled "Okaasan is an archaeologist, she studies about Greek mythologies"

"I read from the newspaper that your mother found something...um...something...the gate or something like that?" Taiyo wondered

"The Gate of Kronos also knows as the Gate of Time" Mizuki replied "Okaasan said that she has been looking for the Gate for years...um...since she became an archaeologist" Mizuki put her finger on her chin "But I don't know why thought...Okaasan looking for something that not related to Poseidon...much"

"Douiu imidesu ka?(what do you mean?)" Taiyo asked

"Um...Kronos was the father of Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades,Poseidon, Zeus and he was also the God of Time"

"So?"

"So...the Gate belong to Kronos, even he was Poseidon's father but still...the Gate doesn't have anything relates to Poseidon" Mizuki explained

"Um..." Taiyo looked up as she seem to be confused with many information "Anyway, we will know soon after we see the Gate in the museum and let make a research about the Gate" Taiyo smiled cheerfully

"But...Taiyo chan...the Gate won't be display until next week, it still in the museum's storehouse" Mizuki sweat drops as a silent awkward surround them. Apollo was watching from a corner, he was quite amazed by Mizuki's knowledges and his half sister's cheerful attitudes 'If I remembered correctly...Heller was used to be a cheerful and kind person...both mother and daughter's names means 'sun'...but Taiyo seem a little...tomboy and more cheerful than her mother...I think?' Apollo thought as he watched the two girls

"Alright! Let's find the Gate or something else and make a research! After that...our summer break is waiting for us" Taiyo raised her fist up in the air

"Taiyo...chan..." Mizuki sweat dropped "You just ignored my information about the Gate right?" Mizuki sweat dropping also as Apollo 'Yep! Definitely more cheerful than Heller' Apollo sweat dropped...

"Anyway what's in your bag?" Taiyo asked as she pointed to Mizuki ice blue bag

"Eh? I prepared some clothes, personal stuffs and two pocket-umbrellas for our small trip to Kyoto after this school's tour" Mizuki answered "What about you Taiyo chan?"

"Clothes, personal stuffs, a pocket-umbrella...um that's all, but why do you bring two pocket-umbrellas?"

"Just in case you forgot yours" Mizuki smiled

"Mou! I'm not that bad" Taiyo protested and Mizuki laughed lightly, suddenly they could see their teacher approaching them slowly

"Huh? Ueda sensei?" Mizuki looked at their teacher as Taiyo turned her head back to saw him. Ueda slowly walked to them as the aura around him felts uneasy as the girls steps backward, far away from him

"Da...Dau...Daughters...of...Z...Ze..us...an...and...Po...Pose...ei...don..." Ueda stammered as he kept walking to them liked something controlled him

"Um...Sensei? If you're mad about Mizuki's speech before please calm down, you asked her for it and you knows her personality. She really hate anyone cut her in the middle of her speech or her talk!" Taiyo replied nervously as they teacher approaching them closer

"What do you mean by that?" Mizuki raised her eyebrow as she glanced at Taiyo

"Eh...Nothing?" Taiyo laughed nervously, suddenly...

"GRAAHH!" Ueda groaned as the girls yelps surprisingly as the shadow with dark aura jump out of Ueda and it's had a pair of bloody red eyes and the shadow looked at the girls hungrily as the girls's teacher collapsed on the floor

"Um...Mizuki? What's that thing from Ueda sensei?" Taiyo asked nervously

"Watashi wa shiranai...(I don't know...)" Mizuki replied as the two girls seem to had the same ideas "Taiyo chan...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"RUN!" Taiyo exclaimed as the girls ran as fast they could and the shadow growled and it's chased the girls "AHHHH! What the hell is that?! It's from Ueda sensei...FROM HIM!" Taiyo cried as she ran "It couldn't be...a ghost?!"

"Taiyo chan this is not the time for this!" Mizuki cried "FOCUS!"

"G...Ge...Get...the...e...gr...ils...fo...or...Lo...Lord...H...Ha...Hades..." The shadow chased Mizuki and Taiyo

"Huh? Did it just say...Hades?" Mizuki glanced back

"WHY SHOULD WE CARE WHAT THAT THING SAID?!" Taiyo cried "I HATE GHOST!"

"Taiyo chan...Eh?!" Mizuki sweat dropped, suddenly someone grasp their collars and pulled them in the room and closed the door. The girls breathed heavily and they looked back to saw their savior and they saw a young man, he had a blond red hair and a pair of skied blue eyes, he was wearing a simple white shirt with dark blue jacket and long black pants. Apollo smiled to them as the girls stares at him in confusion

"Um...Thank you for saving us" Mizuki smiled lightly

"Thanks" Taiyo smiled cheerfully

"Well, your welcome but we don't have much time" Apollo smiled as he walked passed them and pulled the white curtain down and revealed a round white gray gate "Don't worry, that's thing can't get in here"

"What's that thing?" Taiyo pointed the door behind them as the shadow tried to got inside the room and they could hear it growled

"And it said something about...Hades?" Mizuki confused

"Hades...Oh great!" Apollo sighed heavily as he placed his hand on his forehead "So he want to take the advantage before Athena...How tricky you are Hades..." Apollo mumbled

"What are you talking about?" Taiyo asked as Apollo ignored her and he turned to faced the two girl

"The shadow that chased both of you is a dark spirit under the command of Hades, it tries to harm both of you before you two get to the Sanctuary, and don't worry the dark spirit can't get in here until I finish my mission" Apollo explained

"Hades? Sanctuary?" Mizuki confused

"Who are you? What's your mission" Taiyo asked liked she was repaired for a fight, Apollo remained quite as he looked at the two girls

"Well...I will answer your first question if you answer mine and the second one...someone else will answer it for you, now what is the thing behind me?" Apollo pointed the round gate behind him, Mizuki looked around and she came closer to the round gate

"We are...in the storehouse of the museum right?" Mizuki wondered as the view surround her were the ancient stuffs and things from over the world as some of its were covers by white curtains "This...it couldn't be...The Gate of Time...could it?" Mizuki pointed at the Gate

"This round thing is the Gate?!" Taiyo surprised as Apollo nodded

"You're smart, just like your mother" Apollo smiled

"Eh?! How do know Okaasan?" Mizuki looked at him and Apollo ignored her as he stood behind the girls

"Selena has been looking for the Gate for years just only for you two" Apollo smiled as the two best friend looked at him confused

"Eh?"

"Okaasan?"

"And...to answer your first question..." Apollo smiled as he places his hands on the girls's shoulders as Mizuki and Taiyo tenses "I'm Apollo, Taiyo's half brother" Apollo smiled as he pushed the two girls inside the Gate

"Ehhh?!" Mizuki exclaimed

"Naniiiii?! (Nani-what)" Taiyo cried as the girls fall into the Gate

"Good luck...both of you" Apollo smiled as he disappeared

...

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes, she slowly sat up as she looked the view surround her were the clouds and blue sky 'Clouds?' Mizuki wondered as a small breezed blew her hair softly 'What just happened?' Looked next to her to saw her ice blue bag, she tried to searching the memories inside her head Mizuki remembered everything just happened 'I must be dreaming' The dark blue hair girl thought as she pinched her cheek 'Ouch! I'm not...dreaming?...Wait! That's mean...Taiyo chan!' Mizuki exclaimed as she tried to find her friend and she could see the brown hair girl not too far from her and Taiyo's orange bag was near there

"Taiyo chan!" Grasping her bag as she rushed to where Taiyo was, Mizuki knees down to woke her friend up "Taiyo chan... Mewosamasu (wake up)"

"More...more...puddings please...puddings..." Taiyo mumbled in her slept as Mizuki smiled lightly

"Taiyo chan...if you're not wake up...you won't have your puddings" Mizuki whispered and the brown hair girl shot opened her amber brown eyes

"My puddings!" Taiyo exclaimed as she sat up "Eh?...Mou! Mizuki!" Taiyo pouted as the dark blue hair girl giggles

"You're alright...I'm so glad" Mizuki smiled in relief and Taiyo smiled at her friend

"Where are we?" Taiyo looked around "Clouds?...We're on the sky?!...That's mean...we're death?!" Taiyo exclaimed

"Taiyo chan, calm down" Mizuki tried to calm her friend down, suddenly there was a voice of a man interrupted them

"Both of you aren't death" Mizuki and Taiyo looked around to find the voiced "Up here" They looked up and gasps to saw a man as big as a building, he had a beautiful long golden hair and a pair of beauty blue eyes liked the sky as he wore a long white chiton and he was sitting on the chair was made by clouds, he looked at the two teenage-girls and smiled warmly at them "Apollo did a good job to brought two of you to here"

"Wow...you are so big! Wait! You are the man in my dreams!" Taiyo was awed in realization at the man in front of her

"Taiyo chan, calm down" Mizuki sighed nervously then she looked up to saw the man and the man laughed lightly at the two girls, his laughed shaking a few parts of the sky as Mizuki and Taiyo has covered their ears

"I'm Zeus" Zeus smiled warmly

"No way!" Taiyo looked at him

"You are real!...Wait! The man we met before...he said that his name is Apollo and he is...Oh my god..." Mizuki realized all the information she got as she looked at Taiyo then Zeus "She...she..." Mizuki stammered

"Yes and you are also like her" Zeus smiled

"What?" Mizuki tensed

"Hold on! What are we talking about?" Taiyo looked dumbfound

"Taiyo...you're just liked your mother...but you seem a little boyish" Zeus smiled as Mizuki was trying to recovered her shock

"How do you know my mom?"

"Of course! I knows your mother for ages because I'm your father" Zeus smiled

"W...What?" Taiyo eyes widened

"You and Mizuki are demigods"

"WHATTTT?!" Taiyo exclaimed and she looked at Mizuki, who just recovered from her shocked

"Now, let me tell you two everything" Zeus smiled as he continued "Every 250 years there will have a holy war between Athena and Hades, they will fight with each others with their Saints or specters and I want you two help Athena, to save the lands from the darkness"

"We?" Mizuki asked

"Yes, I want you two help Athena and her Saints to won this war" Zeus nodded

"But we don't have any powers" Taiyo said as she looked up

"You girls have power to changes destinies, not even the Moirai sisters could changes it" Zeus smiled as he continued "Fire and water...Taiyo, you have the powers of fire and lightning, Mizuki you have the powers of water and ice. Your powers will be awake soon enough"

"My powers...are water and ice...that's mean my father is...Poseidon?" Mizuki asked and Zeus nodded

"Your mothers tries to protected two of you since you two were in their stomachs, that's why I ordered Apollo and Artemis to took your mothers to the Gate of Kronos to sent your mothers to the future. Heller and Selena had to married mortals to hides the smell of demigods to protects you two, that's why...you doesn't know anything" Explained everything Zeus watches the girls and waited for the replies. Mizuki and Taiyo were silents until Mizuki spoke

"So...what do you think?" Mizuki asked

"Um...Just like in the movies, being the superhero is quite cool" Taiyo smiled lightly "Beside...We couldn't let the darkness terrors the lands like that, so are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Taiyo smirked

"Let's help Athena win the war" Mizuki smiled

"Alright! We're in" Taiyo smiled cheerfully and she looked at Zeus and he smiles at the two girls's courages 'They were born to be warriors' Zeus smiled

"That's the answer I want to hear, now tell me your zodiac stars"

"I'm Leo" Taiyo smiled

"And I'm Cancer" Mizuki smiled

"The stars fit yours elements well enough" Zeus nodded "I will sent you two to the Sanctuary around 18 century and don't tell anyone knows about you two are Zeus and Poseidon's daughters except your brothers and sisters and Pope Sage, the others will know until the right time"

"We have brothers and sisters?!" Taiyo looked at him

"Lot of them" Zeus replied

"Wait, what about our mothers? And my...father...Poseidon?" Mizuki asked as she looked down her feet, Zeus looked at the girl and he smiled lightly

"Don't worry, your mothers will be fine and Poseidon...after the battle with Hades, he is now under the seal of protection, so you don't have to worry anything" Mizuki looked up and she smiled lightly "Now off you go" Zeus snapped his fingers and suddenly, the clouds were separates and the girls fall

"AHHHH!"

...

**Halley: I finally did it! Yes! XD**

**Chibi: And we were able to finished our exams XD**

HOPE ALL YOU ENJOY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

AND SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE ENJOY

(^,^)

THANK YOU FOR READING

ESPECIALLY Chibi chan, Guest, Gianti chan AND northpeach FOR REVIEWS OUR STORY


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Destinies**

Hi everyone (^w^) I'm so sorry for the late update...I just passed my exams and stuffs and now I'm a college's student!...Anyway, let's enjoys your reading time and before that...I does not own SSTLC or Taiyo, my BFF, Chibi chan own her and there are some changing stuffs that I already told you guys in the prologue...please, don't be surprise if the golden saints are all...demigods and Poseidon isn't Athena's enemy...those are not my ideas after all (=w=) those were Chibi's ideas...please read, enjoys and reviews!

Oh yes! I almost forgot, Taiyo and Mizuki came to the sanctuary for a few months before Tenma came

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

The clear blue sky was peacefully with it's own way, it liked a grass field with the clouds as the white sheep eating the grass...it so peaceful until the screams of the two young teenage girls were falling from the skied broke the peaceful air

"AHHH! HOW MUCH LONGER WE WILL LAND?!" Taiyo cried as tears flew from her eyes "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE LONGER!" She hold her bag tight as her amber brown eyes were closed. About Mizuki, she was also hold her bag and herself tight and the girls ignored the strong breezed winds brush their faces, until the long dark blue hair girl heard a gentle male called her in her mind 'My daughter...open your eyes' Listened to the warm voiced, Mizuki slowly opened her blue eyes and she eyes widened and breathless at the view. She looked at her short brown hair friend, to saw she was crying and yelling and screaming

"Taiyo chan wa ochisuite! (Taiyo chan calm down!)" Mizuki tries to called the brown hair girl but Taiyo's cried and the winds sounds overwhelms her voiced. Seeing this, Mizuki tried her best as she hold her hand toward Taiyo, trying to reach her crying friend. She finally reach to Taiyo as she hold her friend's clenching hands, Mizuki called Taiyo again "Taiyo chan! Ochistuku (calm down)" Mizuki said "Open your eyes"

"IE! (No!)" Taiyo shook her head as tears flew from her shutting eyes. The long dark blue hair girl sighed as she slowly took Taiyo's arms

"Trust me" Mizuki smiled "Anata no me o hiraku (Open your eyes)" Listened to her friend, the short brown hair girl finally opened her amber brown eyes and then she gasps at the view...The view they were looking at was breathless, they saw about twelve Greek temples array into the zigzag path from the foothill to the mountain peak and on the peak was the giant white statue of a lady wearing the armor, her hand was holding out and her other hand hold the round shield.

"Sugoi! (amazing)" Taiyo grinned cheerfully "Ah?! I feels like I'm flying!" Mizuki giggles at her friend comment then she looked back at the view in front of them again, she smiled at the amazing view until everything around them turned into a white blur. The next thing they knew, they already hit the ground without any wounds or injuries.

"Ouch...ouch! Itaimi! (hurt/pain)" Mizuki groaned as she sat up and rubbed her butt "It's not really that's much pain though...Where is Taiyo chan?" Mizuki looked around for her friend

"M...Mi...Mizuki...chan..." Taiyo whine as Mizuki tensed "Get...o...off...m...me..."

"Ahh! Taiyo chan?!" Mizuki startled as she realized the reason she didn't feel much hurt, because she was sitting on her best friend. Mizuki hurriedly got off her friend and helped her stood up as the brown hair girl smiled stupidly "Taiyo chan! Gomene, are you alright?"

"Watashi...wa...g...genkidesu (I'm fine)" Taiyo smiled sheepishly with dazing swirling eyes

"Taiyo chan..." Mizuki sweat dropped, suddenly...

"There they are" A voiced of a strange male made the attention for the two girls and they saw two males as both of them were wore the golden armors. One of them had messy long blond hair and instead of the normal eyebrows were the two dots and he had a pair of brown eyes. The other one had short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes and the two males were both looking at them

"I'm Aries Shion, one of the Gold Saints" The male with messy long blond hair said and he stared at Mizuki and Taiyo

"I'm Libra Dohko" Dohko smiled as Mizuki stared at them in awed

"Ah...Um...I'm Takenaka Mizuki, you can call me Mizuki and this is my friend Nakahara Taiyo" Mizuki glanced at Taiyo, who still feels dizzies

"H...Hajimemashite...e...e... (nice to meet you)" Taiyo greeted with her dizzy voiced

"Taiyo chan..." Mizuki smiled nervously as Shion and Dohko looked confusing at what Taiyo just said. Knowing the two Gold Saints were confused, Mizuki explained "She mean 'nice to meet you'"

"Ah..." Dohko understood and Shion nodded

"But...How can we can understand what you says?! We can even speaking yours language" Mizuki confused

"I think Zeus did help you two" Shion replied as Taiyo snapped out off her unconscious

"Huh? Mizuki chan...what are we doing?" Taiyo asked as she realized the two Gold Saints were in front of her as Mizuki sighed heavily "You two are so handsome" Taiyo said without thinking as Shion and Dohko stared at her surprisingly while Mizuki placed her hand on her forehead and sighed heavily

"Um...Thank you" Shion smiled nervously as Dohko just only stared and blushing lightly

"So...we are in the sanctuary right?" Mizuki asked as she also blush in embarrassing

"Ehhhh?! We're already in the sanctuary?!" Taiyo exclaimed as Mizuki sweat dropped also as the two Gold Saints

"Yes, you two are in the Sanctuary and Pope Sage with others ten Gold Saints want to see you two" Shion replied

"We'll guide and escort you two to the Pope's chamber" Dohko finished

"So...the Pope's chamber must be near here right?" Taiyo smiled cheerfully "We really want to meet the rest of the Gold Saints. So where is the chamber?"

"At the top of the Sanctuary, near Athena's statue" Shion replied

"Ah...At the top, I see" Taiyo laughed for a moment as Mizuki sweat dropped then "EHHHHH?! AT THE TOP?!" Taiyo exclaimed as she pointed up to the mountain where the statue of Athena was. Mizuki smiled nervously as Dohko and Shion sweat dropped and they nodded as the answered...

...

The two girls were followed the Aries Saint and Libra Saint as they leading them to the Pope's chamber, Shion and Dohko glanced back the two girls were sent here by Zeus as both of them sweat dropped...

"Are we there yet?" Taiyo asked tiredly as she walked and her arms were loosely and she was walking liked she had no energies left

"No not yet" Mizuki answered as she walked normally

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet"

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet"

"Are we there yet?" Taiyo groaned "I'm so tired~!" Mizuki sighed lightly

"No not yet and we just only reach to the sixth temple, the Virgo we only have to go pass six more temples" Mizuki looked at Taiyo, who was about to walked by two legs and two arms

"How can...you know...this is...the...Virgo temple?" Taiyo breath

"The symbol on the temple" Mizuki pointed at the Virgo's symbol then she helped Taiyo stood up "Come on Taiyo chan! Almost there" Mizuki helped Taiyo as Shion and Dohko glanced at them and they sweat dropped as they has the same thought 'They're really chosen by Zeus?' They continued their way as they could heard Mizuki voiced "Come on Taiyo chan, we can do it! Aren't you the president of the karatedo club?!"

"I...I can do it!" Taiyo said "I'm the president of the Karatedo club!"

"That's Taiyo chan" Mizuki smiled as she still helping Taiyo walking up...

...

The door opened, revealed the beautiful big room with red curtains behind the chair and the red carpet that lead from the door to the chair, where the mystery man with long silver hair and a long black robe with a metal helmet that had the wings of the dragon on the top of the helmet and it's covered half of his faced. And the man was sitting on the chair as on the two side of the red carpet were the ten Gold Saints were in the lines and they were waiting for Zeus's chosen. The Aries and Libra Saints walked in and then they knee down in front of Pope

"Aries Shion and Libra Dohko report to you Pope" Shion said as Dohko continued

"We have escort the chosen by Zeus here as your ordered"

"I see, good work Shion and Dohko...so where are the chosen?" Pope smiled as the two Saints glanced at each other nervously as the others Saints looked at the two in confusion and before they could said anything, the faint strange feminine voiced from outside made they're attention 'A girl?' All the Saints excepted Shion and Dohko thought as they thought that the chosen by Zeus was a boy. Pope Sage sighed lightly and he smiled "Shion, Dohko you two can rest"

"Yes sir" They both replied as they returned to their stood as the fainted voiced of the girl was getting clearer and clearer and when they could heard the voiced clearer, they could said her voiced was smooth and sweet likes the robin

"Taiyo chan...daijobu?" (Taiyo chan are you alright?) They suddenly heard another faint voiced of another female, and from the voiced they could tell that the other female was tired...

"I...I'm fine!"

"Can you walk?"

"Un..." All the Saints looked at the two young teenage girls walked in the chamber, they were both wearing the strange blue dress cloths and they both has red bow ties under their necks. One of them had long dark blue hair that almost liked black that reach to her mid-back and she had a pair of lovely dark blue eyes likes the ocean's gulf and she was looking the other girl worriedly. The other girl had short brown messy hair that could mistake as a boy, she had a pair of amber brown eyes as she was exhausted because of the stairs. Mizuki sighed lightly and she looked at the chamber as everyone were staring at her and Taiyo then she blush lightly at the gazed, being the president of the two school clubs, she already gets used to the gazes from everyone but this time it was so different. Mizuki glanced at Taiyo, hoping her friend wouldn't say something silly as Taiyo looked up, she was in awed at first then the next thing she said made everyone surprises "Wow...All of you are so handsome!" Her voiced was quite tomboyish but it's warm and cheerful like it's hold the warm light of the spring

"Taiyo chan..." Mizuki sighed heavily as she placed her hand on her faced to hide her embarrassing red faced. While the Saints looked at them dumbfounds as Pope Sage just sighed and smiled, Shion sighed and sweat dropped while Dohko was blushing lightly, the long messy blue hair Saint Gemini Aspros was surprised at first then he smirked lightly. The short spike dark blue hair man Cancer Manigoldo and long messy purple hair Scorpion Kardia were trying to holding their laugh, while the long green hair man Aquarius Degel just stared and sweat dropped. Another Saints like Virgo Asmita and Pisces Albafica and Sagittarius Sisyphos and Capricorn El Cid were sighing lightly, and Taurus Aldebaran were grinning interestingly at Taiyo while Leo Regulus grinned cheerfully

"Taiyo chan" Mizuki gently shook her friend's shoulder as she blush lightly in embarrassing

"Huh?" Taiyo looked at Mizuki

"Think first before you say anything" Mizuki whispered

"Eh?! But I didn't say anything wrong" Taiyo confused as Mizuki sighed lightly

"You two surely like water and fire" Pope Sage smiled as all the Gold Saints were silents as Taiyo and Mizuki looked at him "But even so, you two are harmony together perfectly" Pope smiled "I'm the Pope Sage, the leader of the twelve Gold Saints, we serve Athena to win the holy war and you two are the warriors were sent by Zeus"

"Un, my name is Nakahara Taiyo" Taiyo grinned cheerfully

"My name is Takenaka Mizuki" Mizuki smiled and both of them bows and said at the same time

"Watashitachi no shewa o shite kudasai! (Please take good care of us)" Both of the girl said as Pope Sage just smiled while the Golden Saints just stared at the two interesting girls

"Welcome you two to the Sanctuary" Pope Sage smiled gently...

...

**Halley: I'm sorry, it's quite short this time **

**Chibi: It's alright, you did your best shot**

**Halley: Hope all of you enjoy X3**

HOPE ALL YOU ENJOY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

AND SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE ENJOY

(^,^)

THANK YOU FOR READING

ESPECIALLY Chibi chan, Guest, Gianti chan, northpeach AND hikari123 FOR REVIEWS OUR STORY


End file.
